This part of History
by alili lunamoon
Summary: La Guerre Froide... n'est-ce pas la période durant laquelle les États-Unis et l'URSS étaient de grands ennemis...? Tiens, mais si! De la formation de l'URSS à sa destruction, en passant par la bataille de Stalingrad, la construction d'un certain mur, un Prussia qui se fait annexer malgré lui et la Guerre Froide et tous ses déboires, redécouvrez l'Histoire sous l'angle d'Hetalia...
_**30 Décembre 1922**_

\- Durant ces cinq années, de 1917 à aujourd'hui, a duré la guerre civile. Je vous comprends, mon peuple! Le tsar vient d'être renversé, vous êtes à présent libérés! Durant ces longues années auxquelles nous avons souffert pour mettre fin à cette injustice, a été crée la police politique, la Tchéka. Trotski a créé l'Armée Rouge, qui nous protège à présent et qui continuera à vous protéger. La réquisition des récoltes dans les campagnes et l'interdiction de présence d'un parti politique autre que le communisme ont été mis en place ; Que ceux qui s'opposent à cela s'attendent à subir le même sort que les opposants politiques. Mais pourquoi s'opposer? Peuple, rebellez-vous contres ces koulaks, contre ces paysans riches qui possèdent toutes les terres! Qui possèdent tout ce blé, tout ce bétail qu'ils gardent pour eux ou vendent à prix coûteux au lieu de nous en faire part et de partager! Ils doivent payer pour cet égoïsme, doivent nous céder leurs biens et seront envoyés aux camps de travail forcé en Sibérie pour être punis! Nous partagerons tout, ainsi nous serons tous égaux. Aujourd'hui est créée l'Union des Républiques Socialistes Soviétiques. Croyez au fabuleux communisme, peuple!

Devant la foule applaudissant, sur le balcon du Kremlin, Ivan souriait. Faisant un dernier salut de la main, il fit demi-tour et s'assit sur un fauteuil, une bouteille de Vodka à la main.

Tout commençait très bien.

* * *

 _ **URSS, 1929**_

\- Monsieur Braginski... Il y a encore des koulaks qui ont brûlé leur blé et leur bétail.

\- Encore?! Ce n'est pas possible! Depuis que Lénine est mort, en 1924, et que Staline à pris le pouvoir et s'est imposé à sa place, ces koulaks se révoltent de plus en plus! Tuez-les, ces paysans, qu'on en finisse!

\- Hum... Très bien... Mais vous savez, les paysans travaillant dans les kolkhozes commencent eux aussi à se révolter et à douter sur les avantages du communisme... Ils trouvent qu'ils travaillent beaucoup trop et qu'ils n'ont pas assez à manger.

Ivan posa son verre sur la table, dirigeant son regard vers le vase placé en face de lui. D'un air pensif, il caressa doucement le tournesol de sa main gauche, avant de dire d'une voix monotone :

\- Les adultes réfléchissent trop. Nous ne pouvons pas les empêcher de penser. Ils ont élevés pour ça. Nous devons endoctriner à la racine : créer des komsomols. Il faut apprendre le communisme aux enfants, et rien d'autre, et cela le plus tôt possible. De sorte à ce que plus tard, ils nous obéissent et qu'ils créaient un monde meilleur et juste, suivant le modèle de Marx. Il faut aussi augmenter la propagande. Par le cinéma, les journaux et la presse, les affiches. Amenez-moi des journalistes, des dessinateurs et des réalisateurs. Je sens que cette mentalité a grand besoin d'être entièrement instaurée.

* * *

 _ **Amérique, États-Unis, 1929 également.**_

A Central Park, tout était calme. Ce grand espace vert vivait encore dans la paix, et continuait à vivre et à fleurir, depuis qu'il avait été créé, en 1857.

Couché sur l'herbe, Amérique regardait le ciel étoilé. Un jour, il ira là-bas... Un jour, il découvrira ce vaste Univers qui ne demande qu'à être exploré.

Alors qu'il s'endormait doucement, il fut soudainement réveillé par une voix qu'il n'aurait - vraiment - pas voulu entendre.

\- Alfred! Réveille-toi, il y a une urgence!

\- Mmmh...? Matthew, que fais-tu ici...?!

\- Je suis là depuis une demi-heure, en fait...

\- Couché à côté de moi?!

\- Ben... oui.

\- Mais comment sais-tu qu'il y a un urgence, alors, si ça fait une demi-heure que tu es ici?!

\- Eh bien, en fait, l'urgence date d'il y a une demi-heure... Sauf que je me suis couché et je me suis endormi.

\- QUOI?! Mais si ça se trouve, c'est très grave, Matthew! C'est pas vrai... et de quoi s'agissait-il?

\- Toutes tes actions se sont effondrés, ainsi que toutes celles des États-Unis. Même les plus grandes banques sont en pleine crise!

\- Ce n'est pas possible!

\- Ben, si, apparemment...

\- Mais... Dans les années 1920, les États-Unis ont connu une période de prospérité extraordinaire! Déjà, La production agricole et industrielle a été fortement augmentée. La consommation de biens et de services, même si elle est inégale selon les catégories sociales, a explosé. Les entreprises ont dû investir pour augmenter leurs capacités de production. Les consommateurs ont dû emprunter pour acheter. Les banques américaines ont fourni les capitaux nécessaires. Alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi est-ce que cette crise éclate?!

\- Eh bien... l'économie américaine commence à montrer des signes d'essoufflement de la consommation et une surproduction industrielle... Les particuliers qui peuvent emprunter sont suréquipés, mais pour les autres, la médiocrité des salaires freine l'accès à ces biens de consommation... et l'argent devient plus rare et plus cher!

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que...

\- C'est à Wall Street, Alfred, que six millions d'actions ont été mises en vente. Et l'importance de ces ventes ont provoqué une chute des cours boursiers de ces actions... et la bourse de ces cours continue a baisser...

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris...

\- En gros, les États-Unis sont dans la mouise.

\- Ben dis donc, Matthew, tu t'y connais vraiment bien en économie! Il faudrait vraiment que je t'engage come assistant!

\- ...Tu m'as déjà engagé comme assistant, il y a deux ans... mais tu m'oublies à chaque fois...

\- Ah bon? Bref, ce qu'il se passe en ce moment est très grave. L'Amérique est en danger!

\- Les Etats-Unis! Je fais aussi partie de l'Amérique, et pourtant je suis comme toi un pays à part entière! Alors arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom!

\- Mais oui. En attendant, Je vais voir le président Hoover. _(En 1929, c'était Herbert Hoover qui était le président des États-Unis)._

\- A dix heures du soir?!

\- Bah oui! Je ne vais pas attendre demain, quand même! L'affaire est urgente!

\- Oui, mais tu sais très bien que le président n'aime pas quand on le réveille.

\- Il dort déjà à cette heure-ci?!

\- Tu devrais le savoir, c'est ton président! Et à ta place, j'attendrai demain matin, bien que je juge aussi cette crise importante...

\- Mouais. Bon allez, je rentre, il commence à faire froid. A demain, Canada!

Celui-ci regarda la nation s'éloigner, l'air inquiet. Il fallait mettre fin à cette crise. Mais son frère saura-t-il vraiment y remédier?

 _ **Le lendemain matin...**_

\- BONJOUR MONSIEUR LE PRÉSIDENT!

\- Alfred! N'entrez pas comme ça dans mon bureau, vous avez faillit casser la porte!

\- Désolé! Je suis venu vous parler du crash de Wall Street... il faut faire quelque chose.

\- Oui, l'heure est grave. Le taux de chômage et de pauvreté est constamment en train d'augmenter. Mais que veux-tu faire? Nous devons intervenir le moins possible dans l'économie, elle doit être laissée aux initiatives des hommes d'affaires. Le marché et la libre concurrence sont les plus aptes à faire fonctionner l'économie.

\- Mais... il faut réagir!

\- Non. Et puis, c'est normal que ceux qui ont joué avec de l'argent emprunté afin de s'enrichir facilement soient punis pour leurs imprévoyances.

\- Vous savez, ce krach boursier a déstabilisé les politiques économiques allemandes, ce qui a permis, dans une certaine mesure, à l'arrivée au pouvoir du parti NSDAP à la suite du retrait brutal des capitaux américains d'Allemagne. _(Le NSDAP était le parti d'Hitler)._

\- Nous trouverons une solution. Et puis, pour Allemagne, que voulez-vous qu'il fasse? Il n'osera pas briser la paix actuelle...

\- Oui, vous avez raison.

* * *

 _ **Endroit inconnu, 7 décembre 1941 (soit quand même 12 ans plus tard!)**_

\- Nihon-san, tout est prêt! Nous n'attendons plus que votre ordre.

\- Êtes-vous sûrs que tout a été bien préparé? Que personne à part nous n'est au courant?

\- Sûr! Ce sera la plus belle attaque jamais vue!

\- J'en suis certain... Avec ça, nous pourrons sans faille détruire la flotte de l'United States Navy, la marine de guerre Américaine... et établir la sphère de coprospérité de la grande Asie orientale.

\- Pouvons-nous lancer l'attaque, Nihon-san? Les avions sont prêts.

\- Oui, Honshu-san, n'attendons pas plus longtemps. Attaquez.

 _Au même moment, à Hawaii..._

\- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu m'aies invitée ici, Amérique! C'est différent de mon île, mais j'ai l'impression de sentir la même atmosphère...

\- Cette atmosphère de hamburgers et de milkshakes?

\- Non, pas vraiment...! Mais il y en a ici?

\- Oui, depuis que j'ai fait installer dix fast-food sur cette île! Maintenant, elle est parfaite!

Seychelles soupira, exaspérée.

\- Amérique, tu devrais garder ces îles en dehors de toute industrialisation...

\- Non, sinon-

 _ **BAAOOOM**_

\- C... C'était quoi, ça?! S'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Une explosion! S'écria Amérique en se relevant en vitesse.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la provenance de cette dernière, et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant les dégâts. Au loin, de la fumée montant dans le ciel maintenant gris de cendres, des cris qui se faisaient entendre. Il releva la tête et vit des avions, des tas d'avions, survoler l'île en lâchant des missiles au hasard.

\- Que se passe-t-il?! S'écria Seychelles en s'accrochant au bras de l'autre.

\- C'est... Une attaque aérienne... sur ma base navale!

La jeune fille ne dit rien, voyant le visage ahuri et affolé de celui qu'elle avait à côté d'elle.

\- Tu dois les combattre! Moi, je ne peux rien faire car j'ai très peu de soldats. Mais toi, tu dois appeler ton armée! Tu dois combattre!

\- Ou-Oui...

\- Tu es censé être le héros, non?

\- Ce sont... les Japonais... Je vois leur drapeau sur les avions.

\- ALORS VA LES COMBATTRE AVANT QU'IL N'Y AIT D'AUTRES MORTS!

Secoué comme un prunier, Amérique se reprit et couru chercher une feuille et un crayon, et après avoir écrit sa lettre, il demanda à un pilote Américain de décoller et de partir vers l'autre côté avertir en vitesse le président Roosevelt. L'heure était grave.

\- Seychelles, pars avec le pilote que j'ai envoyé, tu seras plus en sécurité à Washington qu'ici.

\- Et toi?

\- C'est ma nation, je dois combattre. Je vais rejoindre Pearl Harbor et me battre avec mes soldats.

La jeune fille hocha tristement la tête, avant d'obéir et de monter dans l'avion, tête baissée.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard..._

 _"Air raid Pearl Harbor! This is not a drill! Air raid Pearl Harbor! This is not a drill!"_

Alors que le commandant répétait ces phrases, faisant courir l'équipage dans tous les sens, Amérique arriva en courant vers lui.

\- Commandant! Réunissez tout le monde sur le pont de l'USS Arizona, il faut organiser la défense!

Mais alors que des soldats lui obéissaient et se ruaient vers le pont, une bombe s'écrasa sur le bateau, et explosa en morceaux, tuant et éjectant ses victimes. Alors qu'il était à l'eau, Amérique ne tarda pas à se faire secourir par un sous-marin qui remontait à la surface de l'eau.

\- Alfred! Monte en vitesse!

L'américain lui obéit, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, et lâcha un grand soupir alors que le sous-marin dans lequel il était redescendait dans les fonds de la mer.

\- Ça va, Alfred?

\- Oui, merci, Floride... Tu m'as vraiment sauvé, je crois bien que si tu ne m'avais pas repêché j'allais être transformé en hâchis par une bombe qui me serait tombée dessus.

\- De rien, c'est la moindre de choses. Tu peux respirer, maintenant.

\- Oui... Mais, pourquoi es-tu dans ce sous-marin? Les Japonais ont aussi fait une attaque sous-marine?!

\- Oui, et nous peinons à détruire les leurs. En haut, avant de m'engager sous l'eau, j'ai vu des choses atroces. J'étais en train de m'endormir sur un hamac quand la première explosion a retentit, et j'ai vu des civils mourir sous mes yeux, touchés et blessés par les débris de bombes. C'était affreux. Alors, lorsqu'ils ont donné l'alerte et demandé à tous les soldats de se rendre sur le port pour se battre contre la marine et l'aviation japonaises, je n'ai pas hésité.

\- Tu as eu raison... mais comment arrivent-ils à se battre en haut?

\- Avec des mitraillettes. Mais c'est difficile. Et il y a beaucoup de pertes américaines. C'est une attaque très violente et catastrophique.

\- Faire ça tôt un dimanche matin, en plus, alors qu'aucun soldat et membre de l'équipage n'était encore à son poste! Les japonais on vraiment du culot!

\- Regarde par la fenêtre du haut, Amérique... Les bateaux... ils sont en train de se faire exploser...

Le blond lui obéit, et pu voir qu'en effet, à la surface de l'eau apparaissait des cadavres, des débris et toute la panoplie montrant l'atrocité de cette attaque.

\- Aoouuch!...

\- Amérique, ça va?! S'écria l'état du Sud en voyant la nation se tordre de douleur.

\- C-C'est rien... c'est juste que... c'est mon pays, tu sais, et à chaque fois qu'une partie de mon territoire se fait toucher ou que beaucoup de ma population meure, je suis... touché aussi...

\- Ça va aller! Remonte à la surface pour aider les autres avec les mitraillettes. Je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul, et puis les sous-marins sont beaucoup moins importants et dangereux que ce qu'il se passe au-dessus.

\- ...Tu es sûr...?

\- Mais oui! Allez, je te ramène en haut. Tu sauras nager jusqu'au port sans te faire toucher?

\- Oui. Merci encore, John.

\- De rien, Alfred. Bonne chance à toi.

* * *

 _ **Durant la bataille de Stalingrad (**_ _ **17 juillet 1942 - 2 février 1943)**_

 _ **Juillet 1942**_

\- Ivan! Que devons-nous faire?

Essayant de reprendre son souffle, celui-ci regarda le soldat qui venait de lui parler. Alors que les Allemands les combattaient avec tout l'acharnement qu'ils avaient et que les Russes ripostaient avec la même audace, il venait de se cacher de se cacher derrière ce mur en ruine, épuisé de se battre et d'envoyer toutes ses munitions dans les corps déjà ensanglantés des ennemis depuis des heures.

\- Nous devons attaquer. C'est la seule solution.

\- Mais nous perdons tant d'hommes... il faudrait trouver une autre stratégie!

\- Alors dis-moi, Caucase! Si tu arrives à trouver quoi que ce soit dans le brouillard qu'est cette bataille!

\- Russie... tu es mon supérieur, je dois te protéger et d'aider. Je trouverai.

Ivan regarda l'autre homme fixement, comme s'il était étonné de voir que malgré cette guerre, des hommes aient toujours un peu d'humanité en eux.

\- Tu sais, reprit la région, je suis un territoire stratégique pour l'effort de guerre allemand... Et un des plus grands objectifs d'Allemagne est de s'emparer de mes puits de pétrole, et aussi de ceux qui se trouvent à Bakou, en Azerbaïdjan. J'ai donc été... fortement attaqué. C'est pour ça que je veux que cette guerre prenne fin au plus vite.

\- Nous mettrons fin à cette guerre. Quitte à tuer tous les Allemands.

\- Je sais! Il faut les encercler. Dans Stalingrad. Ainsi, ils seront isolés et dès qu'ils seront affamés et au bord de la mort, nous pourrons les faire prisonniers. Ils faudrait les encercler à la fois au Nord et au Sud, avec un très grand nombre de chars, d'artillerie et d'avions.

Russie posa une main sur son épaule, et dit d'un sourire :

\- Tu sais quoi? Je suis vraiment fier que tu sois une de mes régions.

\- Je te dois tout, Russie.

\- Repars te battre ; Moi, je vais avertir discrètement les autres pour les avertir du plan à suivre. Nous appellerons cette opération l'opération Uranus.

\- D'accord. Tâche de ne pas mourir, Ivan.

\- Toi non plus.

* * *

 _ **Septembre 1942 (soit deux mois plus tard)**_

\- Allemagne... Ça fait des semaines que nous sommes encerclés... je savais que combattre Russie était une mauvaise idée!

\- Italie, cesse de te conduire comme un lâche! Jamais nous ne laisserons tomber, nous devons avoir Stalingrad!

\- Bonjour, mes chers...

\- WAAAAAH!

\- ITALIE! Lâche mon bras!

Allemagne tourna la tête et se rendit compte de la raison pour laquelle l'italien avait crié. Celui qui venait de les saluer n'était autre que Russie, qui les regardait fixement avec un sourire mauvais, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

\- Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en coûte de vous en être pris à ma capitale, à mon URSS! A présent, vous êtes bloqués ici, vous n'aurez plus qu'à attendre que la mort ne vienne vous chercher... Vous avez détruit ma ville. Regardez dans quel état est ma belle capitale : en ruine, à cause de vous! Vous la vouliez? Et bien voilà, vous y êtes... seulement, mes 900 chars, mes 13 500 pièces d'artillerie, mes milliers d'avions et mes un millions d'hommes vous empêcheront de la quitter!

\- Vous voulez dire que... nous allons mourir ici...?

\- Exactement, mon petit Italie!

\- OUIIIIINNNNN! Non, je ne veux pas! Je veux continuer à manger des pastaaaaaa!

Russie et Allemagne regardèrent le plus jeune s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers le dehors, bousculant les soldats Russes au passage, puis évitant les chars, puis toutes les balles tirées, puis toutes les bombes lancées par les avions.

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour franchir ces lignes?! S'exclama l'Allemand, choqué.

\- C'est une très bonne question... mais bref, ce n'est pas si grave que ça après tout... Si je me souviens bien cette nation et ses soldats ne t'ont presque servi à rien.

A ces mots, la grande nation fit demi-tour, et disparu dans le brouillard comme elle était venue.

\- Je resterai ici. Et je vais gagner. Dit Allemagne en serrant les dents.

* * *

 _ **Février 1943**_

\- Ludwig... nous ne pouvons plus... continuer...

\- Nous sommes affamés...!

\- Oui, je sais... répondit le blond. Les avions nous envoient par jour trois fois moins des rations qu'ils devraient nous envoyer. Il n'y en a pas assez, et... les Russes arrivent à empêcher la plupart de franchir la frontière de la ville et de parvenir jusqu'ici...

\- Il fait si froid... Je me demande ce qui est le pire, la faim ou le froid...?

\- En tout cas, les deux font me tuer...!

\- Ludwig, je t'en supplie... Nous devons nous rendre. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

\- Non! Nous devons continuer... à nous battre...

\- Regarde, ils sont tous aux portes de la mort! Il faut se rendre à l'évidence... Les Russes nous ont eu et nous avons perdu.

Allemagne baissa la tête. Non, il refusait de perdre. Tout ce chemin, toutes ces batailles pour arriver jusque là, qui n'auraient servit à rien...? Hors de question.

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient - le sommeil ou la mort, ça il ne savait pas -, il vit arriver un grand nombre de soldats, emporter les siens en les traînant. Oui, il fallait l'admettre. Ils avaient perdu. Mais après tout, fait-on seulement la différence entre la défaite et la victoire lorsque notre ventre crie famine et que nous sommes glacés jusqu'aux os...?

 _Au même moment, au Kremlin..._

\- Monsieur Braginski... Vos armées sont en train de déporter tous les soldats Allemands pour les faire prisonniers. On en dénombre pour l'instant plus de 90 000.

\- Parfait! Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à reconstruire la ville.

Les mains derrière le dos, il souriait. Aucun pays n'était plus puissante que l'URSS.

 _Pour info, lorsqu'une vaste offensive a été destinée à isoler Stalingrad, en quelques jours, les Allemands et les Italiens (environ 300 000 hommes) se sont trouvés encerclés dans la ville. Les Italiens parviennent à fuir et commencent une retraite catastrophique vers l'ouest, alors que Hitler oblige le général Paulus à rester à Stalingrad et à la défendre coûte que coûte. Les efforts allemands pour briser l'encerclement soviétique échouent, et donc, le 3 février 1943, les Allemands capitulent... Je crois avoir trouvé d'où vient l'idée de Hidekaz Himaruya comme quoi les Italiens fuient les batailles!_

* * *

 _ **4 Février 1945**_

 _Conférence de Yalta_

\- Bonsoir, débuta Ivan. Nous sommes ici pour décider du sort de l'Allemagne, suite à sa destruction causée par cette seconde guerre mondiale. Pour ma part, mon Armée Rouge a déjà atteint l'Allemagne orientale. Qu'en est-il de toi, Angleterre?

\- Nous n'avons pas encore atteint le Rhin, dit le blond avec un air sérieux.

\- Et moi? Personne ne me demande?! S'exclama Amérique.

\- Toi, on sait très bien que tu ne sers a rien! Tu nous a aidés seulement la dernière année de cette guerre, si tu es ici c'est seulement car nous avons besoin de ton argent pour reconstituer l'Europe!

\- Parce que tu crois que j'avais envie de participer à une seconde guerre mondiale, sale commie?! Si j'ai dû intervenir c'est car l'URSS, TON pays, n'était pas assez fort pour se battre tout seul!

\- C'était surtout les autres pays qui étaient en difficulté, si tu avais un peu suivit durant cette période tu le saurais! Et moi au moins, j'ai gagné la bataille de Stalingrad, je ne me suis pas si bêtement fait attaquer sans rien faire!

\- Les Japonais nous ont eu par surprise, okay?! Tu n'aurais rien pu faire à ma place!

\- Eho, on se calme...

\- Oh que si, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose! Et combattre dès le début aux côtés des Alliés ne t'es même pas venu à l'idée?! Angleterre t'a élevé, il a pris soin de toi et t'a aidé jusqu'à ce que tu prennes ton indépendance! Et comment tu le remercie, hein? En le laissant se faire bombarder?!

\- Arrêtez...

\- Je suis loin de l'Europe, moi, et tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais j'ai des problèmes dans mon pays aussi! Je n'ai pas toujours de contact avec ces pays!

\- Je te signale que nous sommes tous les deux à égale distance de l'Allemagne!

\- Oui, eh bien moi je ne partage pas le même continent!

\- Ce n'est pas une raison! Ah, ta nullité m'a toujours intriguée, mais là j'avoue que tu m'étonnes!

\- Ma nullité?! Et toi, tu-

\- PUTAIN MAIS FERMEZ VOS GUEULES!

Les deux nations puissantes se retournèrent vers Angleterre, étonnés.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire?! S'écria celui-ci d'un air énervé. Le sort de l'Allemagne est entre nos mains, cette conférence est très importante! Vous ne pouvez pas garder un peu de sérieux?!

\- Oui, excusez-moi...

\- C'est ça, excuse-toi, sale commie! C'est à cause de toi tout ça...

\- Amérique, tu la fermes, sinon je te fais sortir!

\- Oui oui, c'est bon...

\- Bref, reprit la nation anglaise, reprenons. Il faut trouver ue idée pour éliminer le nazisme en Allemagne. L'un de vous a une idée?

\- Oui, moi! Il faut laisser l'Allemagne à l'Amérique! Une démocratie doit y être instaurée, et nous jugerons ceux qui on pris part à la montée du régime totalitaire nazi dans le passé!

\- Quoi?! C'est à l'URSS qu'elle doit être laissée, et le régime politique qui doit y être instauré est le communisme!

\- Non mais ça va pas?! C'est MOI le héros! C'est MOI qui instaure MA république!

\- On se calme! Je pense que la meilleure solution serait de, pour l'instant, découper l'Allemagne en trois zones d'occupation, que nous y gagnons chacun quelque chose. Et tiens, si, hum... nous donnions une quatrième partie à France?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu lui donner une partie? Demanda Amérique d'un air interrogateur.

\- Eh bien, parce qu'il a grandement participé à la seconde guerre mondiale, je trouve qu'il le mérite!

\- Oui, enfin bon, je te signale que la moitié de son pays a quand même été sous régime nazi...

\- C'est bien, Amérique, tu sais quelque chose! Lui dit le soviétique d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Oui, mais de Gaulle a su amener la résistance et sauver la France. C'est pourquoi je pense que nous devrions lui laisser une partie de l'Allemagne!

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Très bien! Voilà comment nous nous départagerons.

À ces mots, Angleterre attrapa des pions et les disposa sur la carte de l'Allemagne, et dessina ensuite les contours avec un stylo.

\- Voilà, URSS, tu prendras une grande partie de la droite de l'Allemagne. Amérique, le bas et le milieu, tandis que je prendrai le haut de la partie gauche. Puis France prendra la partie gauche basse.

\- Pourquoi Amérique a un plus grand territoire que moi?!

\- Parce que je suis le héros, voyons, c'est moi qui ai sauvé le monde!

\- En superficie, c'est a peu près aussi grand! S'énerva Angleterre.

\- On dirait pas! Dit le soviétique en approchant son visage de la carte.

\- En tout cas, France a vraiment une petite part par rapport à nous! S'exclama l'Américain. Comment ça se fait?

\- Pour que vous arrêtiez vos disputes stupides! Vous avez deux grandes parties de l'Allemagne, voilà, vous êtes contents?!

\- Oui, oui!

\- Nous devrions aussi créer une organisation pour maintenir la paix et empêcher une nouvelle guerre mondiale.

\- Tu es sûr, URSS...? La Société Des Nations avait le même but, après la première guerre mondiale, et pourtant...

\- Oui, mais je suis sûr que maintenant ce sera différent.

\- Okay, c'est moi qui serai à la tête de cette organisation! Après tout, je suis le héros, non? Personne d'autre que moi n'est aussi puissant pour contrôler la paix!

\- Tu veux dire moi! L'URSS est la plus grande puissance mondiale, c'est elle qui se doit de préserver la paix!

\- Si vous continuez comme ça, il n'y aura jamais de paix! Je vais vous dire, aucun de vous deux ne sera le chef de cette organisation : Il n'y en aura pas, nous serons tous associés!

\- MOI, ASSOCIÉ AVEC LUI?! S'écrièrent en cœur les deux puissantes nations.

\- Du calme! Nous serons trois, oui, mais je propose que nous prenions aussi Chine et France.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec France à la fin?!

\- M-Mais rien! C'est juste que je trouve qu'il mérite une place importante au sein de cette organisation! Et puis Chine et France sont nos Alliés, non?!

\- Mouais... Donc, en gros, Moi, toi, France, Chine et le commie serions les membres fondateurs de cette organisation?

\- Voilà.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, sale capitaliste, sinon les bombes tu vas les sentir passer!...

\- Ého, URSS, tu te calmes! On doit maintenir la paix maintenant, alors ne va pas faire des choses pareilles!

\- Je m'abstiendrai de bombarder les États-Unis quand cet imbécile fermera sa gueule!

\- Dans tes rêves!

\- On ne va pas y arriver... Bon, URSS, Amérique, promettez-moi une chose : Aucun de vous ne déclarera la guerre à l'autre, d'accord...? Vous êtes deux grandes puissances mondiales, alors un tel acte serait désastreux, et pas que pour vos pays, pour toute la planète. Alors, promettez-moi de ne jamais passer à l'acte.

\- Héhé... ça, il faudra voir... Dit le soviétique avec un sourire en dévisageant la nation Américaine.

\- Je ne parlais pas de cet acte-là, pervers! Alors, vous me le promettez...?

\- Promis.

\- Promis...

\- Très bien! Alors maintenant, je déclare qu'avec comme pays Alliés fondateurs le Royaume-Uni, les États-Unis, l'URSS, la Chine et la France est crée l'Organisation des Nations Unies!

* * *

 _ **6 Août 1945**_

 _Le ciel bleu d'Août brillait sans un nuage. A une altitude extraordinaire, un bombardier B 29 apparut, étincelant comme l'argent. Il semblait voler très lentement, en direction d'Hiroshima._

\- Ce doit être l'avion de reconnaissance habituelle. Comme tous les jours...

\- Sans doute, répondit Nihon alors que lui et son ami étaient en train de lire sur la terrasse de la maison de ce dernier.

\- Dis-moi, Nihon-san, tu vas mieux depuis quelques temps? Tu sais, de nombreuses grandes villes du Japon ont subi des bombardements aériens massifs, jusqu'à leur totale destruction par le feu...

\- Oui, c'est très douloureux, autant mentalement que physiquement, mais... je m'en remets.

\- Je me demande pourquoi les Américains n'ont pas attaqué Hiroshima... c'est une des villes les plus importantes, et elle n'a jamais été bombardée!

\- Sans doute sont-ils plus faibles qu'ils ne le prétendent.

Soudain, une énorme explosion, au loin, fit trembler la Terre et tomber les tasses de saké au sol.

\- AAAAAH!

\- Nihon-san, est-ce que ça va?!

 _Au loin, un grand cercle de feu flottait dans le ciel, un anneau gigantesque qui s'étendait au-dessus de la ville. Immédiatement, une masse de nuages blancs se forma au centre de l'anneau et se mit à grossir rapidement, se déployant toujours davantage dans le cercle incandescent. En même temps, un long nuage noir apparut qui recouvrit toute la surface de la cité, puis se répandit sur le versant de la colline, s'éleva au-dessus de la vallée de l'Ohta vers le village d'Hesaka, submergeant tout, les bois, les bocages, les rizières, les maisons, les fermes. C'était un énorme cyclone soufflant la poussière et le sable de la ville. Le délai de quelques secondes qui sépara l'éclair et le rayonnement thermique de l'irruption de ce raz de marée noir avait permis d'observer son aspect et son avancée._

 _(les paroles en italique proviennent du témoignage du Docteur Shuntaro Hida.)_

\- Nihon-san!

\- J'ai... si mal... Hiroshima... Tous ces morts, tous ces dégâts... Amérique... c'est lui qui a fait tout ça...

\- Pourquoi?! Comment peut-il faire une chose pareille alors que la guerre est terminée!

\- Des brûlures... des gens coincés sous les décombres... des radiations mortelles... des conséquences affreuses... Aaaaah!

\- Nihon-san, calme-toi!

\- C'est horrible! S'écria le japonais en se mettant la tête entre les mains.

\- Ressaisis-toi! Regarde-moi, Nihon : Tu vas surmonter cette épreuve!

\- Je souffre tellement! S'écria'-t-il en pleurant. Je vois tout... je sens tout!

\- Tu dois résister! Ne laisse pas la douleur te submerger!

En larmes, Nihon se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'autre. C'était la fin. Il ne voulait plus jamais ça.

 _Au même moment, sur un autre continent..._

\- Amérique! Qu'as-tu fait?!

\- Je me suis vengé, tiens! Et puis, je devais bien essayer ma bombe atomique quelque part. _Au cas où je devrais l'utiliser sur Russie..._

\- Mais tu es complètement malade! La guerre est finie, tu l'as oublié?!

\- Du calme, Angleterre! Et puis, le Japon était déjà surpeuplé, 250 000 personnes de moins ne fera pas de différence...

\- Ça fait quand même des milliers de morts! Comment oses-tu commettre un tel acte en tant de paix?!

\- Eh, la guerre s'est peut-être arrêtée, mais seulement en Europe! La guerre du pacifique n'est pas encore terminée, elle. Et puis il fallait bien stopper ces saletés de Japonais. Est-ce que tu te rends compte du nombre d'îles et de territoires qu'ils conquis et du nombre de personnes qu'ils ont tué?!

\- Raah, tu m'énerves! Je préfère partir que de rester ici à discuter avec toi! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à refaire une connerie aussi affreuse que celle-là, d'accord?!

\- Ça, sois-en sûr... lui répondit l'Américain avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

 _ **23 juin 1948**_

 _Alors que la seconde guerre mondiale est terminée, l'Allemagne est partagée en quatre parties : celle de l'URSS, de la France, du Royaume-Uni et des États-Unis... Puis la France, le Royaume-Uni et les États-Unis rallient leurs zones qui n'en forment plus qu'une, et forment ainsi la RFA, la République Fédérale d'Allemagne. L'URSS, en réponse à cela, créé la RDA, la République Démocratique Allemande, néanmoins sous l'influence communiste. Tout comme l'Allemagne, Berlin est elle aussi partagée en quatre, créant une île au milieu de la zone soviétique. Nous sommes ici en 1949, lors du Blocus de Berlin (le mur a été construit en 1961, treize ans plus tard, nous y viendrons après...)_

\- Berlin devrait m'appartenir, et toute entière! Pesta Ivan en faisant les cent pas, en plein dans ses réflexions.

\- Petit frère, arrête de tourner comme ça, tu me donnes le vertige!

Il se trouvait dans une de leur nombreuses maisons, en ce qui allait être Berlin Est...

\- Désolé Ukraine, mais je dois réfléchir! J'en ai assez que ce con de capitaliste gagne toujours contre moi!

\- Il y a les autres Alliés, aussi, tu sais, lui dit la jeune fille en reposant son livre sur la table.

\- Oui, mais quoi que je fasse, il faut toujours qu'il convainc aussi bien les gens que moi! Les autres pays ne sont que des pions aux côtés de notre grande puissance.

\- Si je comprends bien, c'est ton ennemi de toujours...?

\- Oui... Et Berlin est toujours partagée, alors qu'elle devrait n'appartenir qu'à moi!

\- Grand frère... Moi, j'ai la solution...

\- B-Belarus...?!

Le jeune homme se tourna lentement et sursauta en vue de la jeune fille qui le fixait avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- D-Dis-moi...

\- Très bien... mais seulement SI ON SE MARIE!

\- Noooon...!

\- Alors, je ne te dirai pas!

\- Petite sœur, tu pourrais au moins lui dire... dit Ukraine avec un sourire angélique.

\- Pfff! Et pourquoi?! Il ne veut même pas se marier avec moi!

\- Allez, soit gentille avec lui!

\- Bon, ça va! Ce à quoi je pensais, c'est que tu devrais couper les lignes de communication terrestres entre Berlin Ouest et le reste de l'Allemagne. Tu postes des soldats tout autour de Berlin Ouest, tu ne leur donne presque pas de nourriture, et comme ça les habitants ne peuvent pas sortir, quoi! Ça mettra la pression aux occidentaux, et ainsi les habitants de Berlin te supplieront pour que tu les libères, mais que s'ils acceptent de rejoindre ton régime soviétique! Ainsi, Affamés, ils accepteront sans réfléchir!

\- Mais oui! Merci beaucoup, Belarus!

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu vas te marier avec moi?

\- Euh... pas tout de suite!

\- Dis-moi, Petit frère... pourquoi est-ce que tu nous appelles toujours par notre nom de nation, alors que nous faisons partie de ton pays...?

\- Parce que vous êtes mes sœurs et que je vous trouve bien trop importantes pour vous considérer comme de simples pays comme Yougoslavie ou Lettonie...

Les deux jeunes filles affichèrent un grand sourire, avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

\- On t'aime, Ivan! ~

\- Moi aussi... dit-il en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de ses deux sœurs. Allez, je suis désolé mais je dois y aller... J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire!

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, Ukraine l'interpella :

\- Et surtout, n'oublie pas de leur montrer tes seins, petit frère! ~

\- Et n'oublie pas non plus que si quelqu'un t'embête trop, je lui plante mon couteau dans le coeur!

Celui-ci soupira, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Sa famille était bizarre, non...?

 _ **Le 25 juin 1948**_

 _Deux jours plus tard, en Amérique..._

\- La la la la laaa... Hamburger is my liiiiiife...

\- Alfreeeed!

\- Hmm? Qui es-tu...?

\- Je suis ton frère, Canada!

\- J'ai un frère, moi...?! Ah, mais oui! ...Matthew, c'est ça?

\- Oui! Mais viens vite, il y a quelque chose de VRAIMENT très urgent!

Le canadien prit son frère par le poignet, et l'entraîna dans le salon, puis lui montra la grosse télévision montrant Berlin, plus particulièrement la frontière de ce qui était le mur invisible.

\- Regarde! URSS a posté des soldats tout autour et coupé toutes les voies terrestres menant au côté Ouest de Berlin!

\- Mais... il est en train d'encercler nos zones!

\- Je suis sûr que c'est parce les Soviétiques veulent chasser les Anglais, les Américains et les Français de Berlin pour faire passer toute la ville sous leur autorité!

\- C'est pas vrai! Ah, je savais que Russie allait nous faire un coup comme ça! Mais pourquoi l'a-t-on accepté dans les Alliés...? Angleterre et France ne m'écoutent jamais!...

\- Tu sais, ce n'est plus Russie maintenant, c'est URSS...

\- Il pourra toujours courir pour que je l'appelle comme ça! L'URSS n'est rien que des nations qu'il a attaqué et dominé, mais tous ces pays rassemblés ne forment pas une nation! Il faut réagir.

\- ...Comment?

\- Nous allons créer un pont aérien. Chaque jour, des dizaines d'avions atterriront à Berlin-Ouest et y déchargera le plus de marchandises possible. Je ne perdrai pas face à cette enflure de commie!

 _Le 25 juin 1948, les Alliés occidentaux répondent au blocus terrestre par l'établissement d'un pont aérien. Les moyens mis en œuvre sont considérables, avec 280 000 vols entre Juin 1948 et Mai 1949, soit un vol toutes les 45 secondes et 2,3 millions de tonnes de marchandises les plus diverses emmenées!_

 _Puis finalement, un an plus tard, Le 12 mai 1949 à minuit, le Blocus cesse. Les soviétiques ne seront pas arrivés au bout de leurs ambitions._

* * *

 _ **4 Octobre 1957**_

\- Enfin! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, le satellite Spoutnik 1 vient d'être envoyé dans l'espace, c'est une véritable réussite!

\- Oui, répondit Ivan avec un grand sourire. On verra bien ce que dira Amérique à propos de ça... En tout cas, merci, Monsieur Sergueï Korolev, tout ça c'est grâce à vous...!

\- Oh, vous savez, j'ai aussi eu l'aide de beaucoup d'ingénieurs...

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai hâte de voir la réaction des États-Unis!

 _D'ailleurs, aux États-Unis..._

\- Matthew, on est dans la merde...

\- Mmh? Pourquoi, Alfred?

\- Aujourd'hui, Russie a envoyé le PREMIER satellite dans l'espace! Nous sommes complètement à la ramasse! Et en plus, s'il est capable de faire une relle chose, alors il possède sans doute la bombe atomique!

\- C'est débile, cette guerre que vous vous livrez tout les deux... vous ne pourriez pas faire la paix, pour une fois? Regarde, Angleterre et France se sont longtemps battus auparavant, et maintenant ils s'entendent très bien...

\- Moi, faire la paix avec cette saleté de communiste?! Tu peux toujours rêver! Je vais lui montrer qui est le plus fort, non mais oh! Appelez-moi tous les ingénieurs, nous allons créer un satellite bien plus puissant que ça! Et mieux encore, nous enverrons un humain dans l'espace, et même qu'il marchera sur la Lune!

\- Euh... je crois que tu en fais un peu trop, là...

\- C'est ce qu'on verra!

* * *

 _ **Quelques années après la construction du mur de Berlin, donc après 1961...**_

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, dos au mur gigantesque qui séparait la capitale de l'ancienne Allemagne, il essayait de se retenir de pleurer. Non, il n'allait quand même pas verser des larmes! Il n'était pas un lâche. Il avait seulement été séparé de ceux qu'il aimait. Ceux qu'il aimait?! Houlà, il devait être extrêmement désespéré pour penser de telles choses! Mais au fond, c'était la vérité. Il tentait de se rappeler, de se rappeler des souvenirs qu'il avait eu avec eux. Certes, ceux-ci n'étaient pas très joyeux, mais bon c'étaient les seuls qu'il avait en boutique. Mais ces souvenirs furent vite remplacés par les derniers, ceux d'il y a moins de trente minutes, qui lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit.

\- _Où est-ce que tu vas?_

 _\- ...Me balader..._

 _\- Très bien, mais tu as intérêt à revenir avant le dîner. Il faut bien que quelqu'un me serve et nettoie tout après! et n'oublie pas, si jamais tu essaies de passer le mur, ma police politique te tirera directement dessus._

 _\- Ou-Oui, URSS..._

Et il avait refermé la porte, détruit de l'intérieur. Il avait longé le mur, où étaient enfermés ceux de Berlin Ouest. Ils étaient enfermés, oui, mais finalement c'était eu qui étaient les plus libres...

Et après avoir marché, il s'était assis par terre, la tête dans les bras, l'esprit vide. Il était la plus grande et la plus puissante des nations, bon sang! Pourquoi se morfondait-il ainsi?! Oui, bon, la meilleure des nations... peut-on seulement que nous sommes la meilleure des nations si cette nation n'existe plus...?

\- Prussia?

Le jeune homme releva la tête à l'entente de son nom. Qui avait pu l'appeler? Ce n'était pas la voix de Russie, en tout cas. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien et même si elle était douce, celle qu'il venait d'entendre était bien plus savoureuse à écouter. Il regarda autour de lui, mais rien. Il avait rêvé, c'est tout. Ou alors, c'était un ange qui l'appelé. Il aurait pensé que s'il venait à mourir, ce serait plutôt un démon qui serait venu le chercher

\- Prussia, là-haut!

Il regarda où on lui indiquait, et ouvrit grand les yeux. Non, c'était impossible...

\- ...Ita-chan...?

\- Prusse, euh... tu peux m'aider à descendre, s'il te plaît...? Dit le brun avec un sourire gêné.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés s'exécuta, dans l'incompréhension.

Une fois l'italien les pieds à Terre, il s'exclama :

\- Merci, Prussia! J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les trucs hauts, tu s-

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Prusse le serra fort dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Ita-chan! Tu m'as tellement manqué... je suis... tellement heureux de te revoir...

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, mais... tu pourrais me serrer un peu moins fort... s'il te plaît... tu m'é... touffes un peu...

\- P-Pardon... Lui répondit-il en s'essuyant les yeux de sa main gauche. Mais, dis-moi... comment es-tu parvenu à arriver jusqu'ici...?!

\- Eh bien, c'est simple, j'ai traversé Berlin Ouest avec nii-san, puis j'ai longé le mur, jusqu'à ce que je te trouve, enfin!

\- Mais comment as-tu fait pour échapper à la police politique...? Il y a des soldats partout...!

\- France m'a donné un plat de choux de Bruxelles qu'Angleterre avait cuisiné, et dès que je m'ai mis devant les policiers, ils se sont tous de suite évanouis... bizarre, non?

\- Oh, Ita-chan, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ici! S'exclama-t-il en le serrant contre lui une nouvelle fois.

Ce corps, cet esprit lui avaient tant manqués, plus que tous les autres. Et il ne voulait absolument pas les quitter.

C'est là que quelqu'un d'autre lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Ita-chan... est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de West...?

\- ...Non, désolé... Je ne sais vraiment pas... Nous l'avons cherché, mais aucune trace de lui...

\- Il finira pas revenir, je le sais... C'est mon frère après tout, je le connais mieux que personne.

\- Oui...

\- Oh, il est déjà cette heure-ci! J-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais... je dois partir...

\- Attends, une dernière chose! Regarde qui je te ramène...

C'est là qu'un petit oiseau jaune sortit de la poche d'Ialie et se mit à tourner gaiement autour de Gilbert.

\- GILBIRD!

\- _Pioo-oou piou! ~_

\- Oh, Gilbird! Je t'aime tellement! ~

\- Hey, Fratello! Monte!

Les deux personnes regardèrent en l'air pour voir Romano dans un hélicoptère.

\- Tiens, attrape cette échelle!

\- Prussia...

\- Ita-chan... Ne t'en fais pas, je survivrai... pour toi. Et puis, maintenant, j'ai Gilbird avec moi!...

\- Je reviendrai te chercher, promis...!

Puis Prusse approcha son visage du sien, et scella leur lèvres en un baiser, goûtant à ces lèvres qui l'attiraient tellement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se détacha et plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux dorés d'Italie, qui ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Puis il colla son front contre le sien et lui dit d'une fois douce :

\- Ich liebe dich.

\- Anche io te amo...

\- Bon, vous vous grouillez oui?! J'ai pas envie de me faire choper par les soviétiques! (Romano casseur d'ambiance...)

\- Arrivederci, Prussia...

\- Auf wiedersehen...

Alors que le petit oiseau jaune lui tournait autour, Prussia regarda s'éloigner l'hélicoptère, un sentiment de manque l'envahissant soudainement. C'est comme ça avec Italie, dès qu'on ne le côtoie ne serait-ce qu'un peu on s'attache à lui. Et lui, il s'y était un peu trop attaché... Bien qu'il se soit fait littéralement rejeter par Romano - et avec des insultes en cadeau en plus -, il s'était résolu au plus jeune frère. Après tout, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il avait à peu près le même physique. Après, pour ce qui est du caractère, on se demandait s'ils étaient vraiment frères, vu comme ils étaient différents de ce côté-là. Mais bref... il fallait rentrer, maintenant, parce que sinon... il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer.

Dix minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la grande maison. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à revenir, vu comme il connaissait par coeur ce coin Est de Berlin.

Le regard dans le vide, il se dirigea vers le salon, et s'assit sur un des fauteuils.

\- Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais t'assoir ici? Dit Russie qui sortait d'on ne sait où.

\- Oh, ex-excusez-moi! S'exclama l'albinos en se relevant en sursaut. Est-ce que je peut m'assoir sur ce fauteuil, s'il vous plaît...?

\- Pfff... oui, mais pas longtemps. Le dîner est presque prêt, je voudrais que tu mettes la table.

\- J'y vais tout de suite, dit Gilbert en fuyant vers la cuisine.

Il n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps avec ce tyran. Ce tyran qui le séquestrait depuis des années et des années... mais s'il n'avait pas envie de rester avec lui, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête?! C'est Italie qu'il aimait, bon sang! Que ce russe sorte de son esprit!

\- Genre, ça va, Prussia?

\- H-Hein? Oui, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Tu es tout rouge et tu trembles...

\- Non, mais je vais bien, Poland. Où sont les assiettes et les couverts?

\- Dans l'évier, là-bas. Moldavie les a lavés tout à l'heure.

\- Merci... On mange quoi, ce soir?

\- Du Bortsch, lui répondit le blond aux yeux verts en faisant balader la grande cuillère métallique dans le potage rouge.

\- Encore?! Mais on en mange presque tous les jours!

\- Oui, mais c'est genre le plat préféré de Russie! Et tu sais très bien qu'on a pas à discuter là-dessus... comme sur quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

\- Oh oui, je ne le sais que trop bien...

\- Au fait, tu étais où tout à l'heure? Genre Géorgie te cherchait, je ne sais plus pourquoi...

\- J'étais juste allé prendre l'air un peu. J'en ai assez de rester ici à faire le ménage toute la journée. Et... j'ai vu Italie...

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait vraiment le lui dire, mais ce nom restait sur ses lèvres et il avait absolument besoin de le sortir.

\- Genre tu as vu Italie?!

\- Oui! Il a réussi à passer le mur, pour venir me voir, mais... on a dû se quitter... et il n'a aucune nouvelle de West.

\- Bah, tu vas bien le retrouver. Et puis c'est pas que je m'en fiche de lui mais en fait si! J'ai tellement été partagé entre ton frère et Russie que je leur fait genre la gueule à tous les deux! Voilà! Ils ont genre trop abîmé mon magnifique pays! Et tu ne sais pas le pire?! En arrivant ici, Belarus m'a pris toutes mes jupes et mes chemises roses trop mignonnes! Et mon serre-tête rose à paillettes! C'est juste trop pas sympa, je ne sais genre trop pas comment il fait Liet pour aimer cette furie!

\- Huh... chacun ses goûts, je suppose...

\- Waaah! C'est quoi ça?! 'Y a genre un oiseau mort dans mon Bortsch! S'écria Poland, ignorant l'autre.

\- QUOI?!

Prusse couru vers le blond, et vu en effet le spectacle.

\- Gilbird! Que fait-il là-dedans! Cria-t-il en le sortant.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais en tout cas il a genre trop ruiné mon potage!

\- Mais on s'en fout! Si ça se trouve, il ne respire même plus! Il faut lui faire du bouche-à-bec! Hmmppf...

\- Quel spectacle dégoûtant... grimaça le cuisinier.

\- Ce n'est pas dégoûtant! C'est Gilbird et il va mourir si je ne fait rien! Hmmpff...

\- _Touss-touss... pi... touss... piou... piuo pio!_

\- Gilbird! Tu es vivant! J'ai eu si peeeuuur...

\- Fais attention. Si jamais Russie le voit, tu risque de ne jamais le revoir, ton oiseau...

\- Ce n'est pas un oiseau, c'est Gilbird, okay?! Il est aussi awesome que mon awesome moi!

\- Je vois que tu retrouves un peu ton humanité...

\- Que veux-tu dire par là?,

\- Eh bien, depuis que Russie t'a envahit et pris sous son emprise, tu te détériorais de jours en jours... tu avais genre, l'air d'un robot qui obéit aux ordres sans rechigner, sans sentiments. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu es genre bien plus... rayonnant.

Prussia ne répondit rien, fixant le blondinet comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment.

\- Enfin bref, maintenant, je dois tout recommencer! Mais je n'ai pas le temps, le dîner doit être servi dans genre cinq minutes...! Oh non... comment est-ce que je fais faire...?!

\- Tu donnes ça à Russie, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Oui, il vient juste d'y avoir un oiseau à moitié mort dedans...!

\- Ne traite pas Gilbird comme un vulgaire oiseau! Et puis, Russie mangera ce que tu lui auras fait, point!

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix...

\- Et puis, il faut bien qu'il mange...

\- Prussia, est-ce que tu détestes vraiment Russie?

\- Bien sûr, mais... tu sais, tout à l'heure, je réfléchissais, et je me disais que je lui suis quand même un peu redevable... enfin, bien sûr qu'il m'a annexé, mais il a pris soin de moi, il ne m'a pas laissé tombé. Et cela même après tout ce que je lui ai fait quand nous étions petits...

\- Prussia, comment peux-tu genre dire des choses pareilles?! Tu as vu comment il te traite?!

\- Oui, mais tu sais, il n'est pas toujours aussi effrayant...

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! I peine quelques jours, tu le détestais, et genre là tu dis que tu lui es redevable!

\- Je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien avant, c'est tout! Tu ne peux pas comprendre!

\- Si, ce que je comprends, c'est que tu souffres genre du Syndrôme de Stockholm! Alors, tu vas arrêter de dire des bêtises et reprendre toi-même le contrôle de ta personne et ton indépendance!

\- Ou-Oui...

\- C'est Italie que tu aimes, d'accord?! Alors éloigne tout de suite ces sentiments d'affection que tu as envers Russie!

\- C'est que... J'ai été tellement dépendant de lui, durant toutes ces années...

\- Eh bien, oublie! Redev...

\- Alors, ça vient, oui?! S'écria Belarus en ouvrant brutalement la porte de la cuisine. Ça fait dix minutes qu'on attend que vous apportiez le dîner, bande d'incapables!

\- Euh, oui, le voilà!

Poland sortit donc de la cuisine, la grande casserole remplie de Bortsch à la main, tandis que Prusse sortit avec les assiettes et les couverts.

\- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt! S'exclama la jeune fille qui venait de les "appeler" quelques secondes auparavant.

Alors que Prussia servait le potage aux betteraves dans les assiettes tout en installant les couverts, Russie dit soudainement :

\- Tiens, Prussia, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas manger avec nous...?

\- H-Hein?! M-Mais... enfin, vous le voulez vraiment?!

\- Mais oui... il faut bien que tu manges, non...? J'ai remarqué que tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup depuis quelques semaines...

\- Depuis quand vous inquiétez-vous de la façon dont je me nourris...? Dit-il d'une voix troublée.

\- Depuis que... hum... eh bien, en tant que nation que j'ai annexé, je dois prendre soin de toi, non? Allez, installe-toi et mange.

\- Euh... M-Merci, URSS... dit l'albinos en s'asseyant sur la chaise en bois, étonné.

Derrière lui, Poland soupirait. Il ne fallait pas être intelligent pour comprendre pourquoi.

\- Et moi, je fais quoi? Je peux genre manger avec vous aussi? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, toi, tu vas manger dans l'écurie avec tes poneys, comme tous les soirs.

\- Je n'arrive pas à manger, ma poitrine empêche ma cuillère d'aller jusqu'à ma bouche! Se plaignit Ukraine.

Son petit frère soupira, avant de dire d'une voix lasse :

\- ...Poland, aide-là...

Celui-ci s'exécuta, non sans contentement de, pour une fois, pouvoir aider une jeune fille (avec des gros boobs en plus) au lieu de manger seul avec ses chevaux comme à son habitude.

\- Ce Bortsch a un goût bizarre... grimaça Belarus.

\- Moi, je trouve que ça va, dit sa grande soeur qui parvenait à manger avec l'aide de l'autre garçon.

\- Poland, tu n'essaierais pas de nous empoisonner quand même?!

\- N-Non! Voyons, Ru- URSS, je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille!

\- Mouais. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu sais très bien que Belarus et moi sommes très résistants au poison... et cela m'étonnerait que tu ne veuilles tuer Ukraine!

\- Jamais, voyons!

Écoutant les conversations - assez étranges - de Russie et de ses sœurs, Prusse mangeait dans le silence. Ce n'est que lorsque le dîner fût fini qu'il dû faire revenir sa parole.

\- Prussia, dit Russie avec un sourire, je voudrais que tu me rejoignes dans ma chambre. Tout de suite.

\- Euh... Ou-Oui...

Alors que les deux jeune hommes s'éloignaient, Belarus dit d'une voix agressive :

\- Je n'aime pas trop ça...

\- Allons, petite soeur, laisse Vanya tranquille! Je suis sûr qu'il va faire quelque chose de bénéfique pour l'URSS, comme toujours!

\- Mmmh...

\- Bon, et je suppose que c'est genre moi qui doit débarrasser, vu que Prussia est parti! Râla Poland.

Mais le regard noir que lui lança la yandere lui indiqua tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

 _Un peu plus loin, au premier étage..._

\- Russie...? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici...?

En posant cette question, l'albinos observa la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. Que ce soit les meubles ou la décoration, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec le reste de la maison. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait un grand lit majestueux, sans doute un des plus grands lits qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'intégralité de cette chambre étaient de couleur rouge et dorée, sans compter les nombreux bouquets de tournesols qui surplombaient la pièce.

\- Couche-toi sur ce lit, lui ordonna Ian en lui faisant signe de la tête.

Le Prussien lui obéit, hypnotisé par cet ordre dit dans le même ton que ceux qu'il ne recevait que trop souvent.

Ils sursauta lorque Russie se mmit soudainement sur lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- De quoi à-tu peur, Prussia? Dit ce dernier avec un sourire narquois.

\- D-De rien!

\- Après tout, tu m'appartiens... Je t'ai annexé, comme la Pologne et tous ces autres pays inutiles... mais toi, tu étais bien plus fort, tu étais bien plus grand! Mais tu as toujours été une partie de moi... n'est-ce pas, Borusse?

\- N-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça! Je suis un Prussien, pas un Borusse!

\- Borusse signifie "presque-russe", c'était un autres nom des habitants de ton pays... Tu veux que je te rappelle pourquoi? Parce que la Prusse est à l'origine un territoire aux confins de la Pologne et de la Russie, et que ce nom était une déformation du nom du peuple Balte autochtone! N'est-ce pas très bien représentatif comme nom?

Prusse ne disait rien, il regardait juste fixement le visage de celui qui était au-dessus de lui. Oui, il avait peut-être raison. Il ne pouvait plus lutter, maintenant, contre cette grande nation puissante. Son frère était porté disparu, et il ne reverrait sans doute jamais Ita-chan. Tout était fini... et pour couronner le tout, il n'était pas libre, il devait rester dans cet endroit qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, et Russie était au-dessus de lui et lui tenait ferment les poignets. Et le pire, c'est qu'il sentait soudainement un plaisir étrange à cette soumission dont il était le sujet. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque le soviétique l'embrassa subitement, lui coupant le souffle.

Mais il se détacha rapidement, et remarqua quelque chose :

\- Tiens, tu n'as pas craché de sang lorsque je t'ai touché... Serait-ce parce que ta haine envers moi s'est dissipée...?

\- N'importe quoi! Je t'exècre toujours autant!

\- Eh bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais immédiatemment te faire changer d'avis...

Impuissant, Prussia se laissa faire, de toutes façons trop fatigué pour lutter. Tant pis s'il n'était pas fidèle à Italie, s'il perdait sa dignité. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était maintenant le soumis d'une nation puissante dont il était (mal)heureusement tombé entre les mains.

* * *

 _ **17 Avril 1961**_

 _Ah, les années 1960... les années merveilleuses des hippies! ~_

 _\- If you going to San Francisco, you will met some gentle people there... ~ (San Francisco - Scott McKenzie!)_

\- Hey, Alfred, t'en veux une autre, man?

\- Non merci, California...! Si j'en prends une troisième, je crois bien que je ne vais pas la tenir!

\- Bah, c'est rien, man! Tant que tu t'amuses!

\- Holà, il est déjà si tard! Je suis désolé, je dois y aller, sinon je vais me faire engueuler par mon Boss!

\- Tu es sûr, man...? T'es quand même pas mal défoncé...

\- M-Mais oui! Je suis le héros, rien ne m'atteint! S'exclama l'Américain en se levant.

\- Houlààà!

\- Tu vois man, tu tiens à peine debout!

\- Mais n-non, c'est bon, je vais y arriver quand même!

\- Bon, bah, à la prochaine man! Bon courage!

\- Merci, California! A plus!

L'esprit embrumé, Amérique quitta le quartier de Haight-Ashbury, ce quartier célèbre de San Francisco qui regorgeait de hippies.

 _Un peu plus tard..._

Tantant de marcher bien droit, Amérique traversa le long couloir de la maison blanche, avant d'entrer dans un bureau bien précis.

\- Salut, Boss!

\- Alfred! Pour la ènième fois, frappez avant d'entrer!

\- Oh, ça va, excusez-moi Monsieur Kennedy! Et puis ça va, c'est pas comme si vous faisiez des choses douteuses ici, vous êtes toujours assis sur votre bureau à rien faire!

\- Déjà, Alfred, je ne fais pas rien, je travaille! Et ensuite, pourquoi parlez-vous si vulgairement?!

\- Bah, j'parle comme d'habitude...

\- Bref... vous savez, après que Fidel Castro soit devenu le président de Cuba, ce dernier a fini par totalement tomber sous l'influence soviétique et est devenu communiste. J'ai donc, il y a quelques jours, décider d'attaquer Cuba aujourd'hui même, afin de reconquérir cette île et de la faire redevenir américaine et d'y transmettre l'idéologie capitaliste. Plus de deux mille soldats y ont donc été envoyés et ont débarqué sur la Baie des Cochons.

\- Et genre, ça a marché?

\- ...Pas vraiment. En fait, ça a été un échec total.

\- Quoi?! Mais comment osez-vous prendre des décisions pareilles sans me demander mon avis!

\- Primo, Alfred, vous aurez fait pareil et vos idées ne sont pas mieux. Et secondo, C'EST MOI LE PRÉSIDENT DES ÉTATS-UNIS ET C'EST MOI QUI DÉCIDE OU J'ENVOIE MES SOLDATS!

\- Ou-Oui, Monsieur le Pr-Président!

\- Et puis, vous n'étiez même pas là quand j'ai pris cette décision! Où étiez-vous, hein?! Cela fait plus de deux semaines que je ne vous ait pas vu et que l'on arrive pas à vous contacter!

\- Oh, hum... J'étais à San Francisco pour une affaire urgente...

\- Pff! Un peu plus et on croirait que vous allez voir URSS dans notre dos!

\- Hein?! MOI, faire ça?! MOI, aller voir ce commie?! Non mais oh, 'faut pas exagérer là quand même!

\- Alfred, sortez tout de suite de mon bureau! Je vais parler à mes conseillers, et je n'ai besoin ni de vous et de vos remarques vulgaires! Allez plutôt vous reposer!

\- Oui, ça va...

Boudant, Amérique sortit de la pièce. Mais étrangement, une envie de vomir lui vint soudainement et il fila comme un éclair jusqu'aux toilettes...

 _Le débarquement de la baie des Cochons est une tentative d'invasion militaire de Cuba par des exilés cubains soutenus par les États-Unis en avril 1961. Planifiée sous l'administration de Dwight Eisenhower, l'opération était lancée au début du mandat de John F. Kennedy. Elle visait à faire débarquer à Cuba, le 17 avril 1961, plus de 2000 exilés cubains recrutés et entraînés aux États-Unis par la CIA. Leur but était de renverser le nouveau gouvernement cubain établi par Fidel Castro, qui menait une politique économique défavorable aux intérêts américains, et donc se rapprochait de l'URSS... Et comme vous le savez, l'opération fut un échec complet._

* * *

 _ **14 octobre 1962 (Un an plus tard)**_

Alors que le ciel était aussi bleu qu'il pouvait l'être, Amérique était à moitié couché sur sa chaise, sirotant un milkshake et regardant à travers la grande baie vitrée la longue étendue d'herbe qui entourait la Maison Blanche.

\- ALFRED!

Celui-ci sursauta, renversant l'intégralité de ce qu'il était en train de boire sur son Tee-shirt.

\- Matthew! Ça ne va pas de crier comme ça?!

\- Désolé... mais la situation est grave, il faut vite que tu viennes voir!

\- Mais oui. Il n'y a plus de sirop d'érable, c'est ça...?

\- Non, là c'est VRAIMENT pire! Tu dois rejoindre Mr. Kennedy tout de suite!

L'américain soupira. Pourquoi ce n'était pas le président qui venait, pour une fois?!

Il se leva, et après être sorti de la pièce, il traversa le long couloir pour ensuite frapper à la porte.

\- Entrez...

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Président! S'écria-t-il. Alors, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir?

\- Je dois te parler. C'est... à propos de Russie.

\- Qu'a-t-il encore fait?!

\- Une déclaration...

\- Une déclaration de guerre?! Ce n'est pas vrai, pas encore! Vous savez qu'à chaque fois qu'un endroit du territoire Américain est touché, je suis touché aussi?! J'ai déjà assez souffert avec Pearl Harbor!

\- Non. C'est une déclaration... d'amour.

\- QU-QUOi?!

Amérique resta pétrifié, debout. D'ailleurs, on se demandait s'il respirait encore. Il devint tout blanc, puis tout rouge, puis cramoisi (sans doute des pensées pas très nettes lui venaient à l'esprit...).

\- _HAHAHA!_ Mais non voyons, ce n'est pas vrai! Si tu voyais la tête que tu es en train de faire...

\- M-Mais! Pourquoi me faites-vous une blague pareille, Monsieur le Président?!

\- Bah, je m'ennuie tellement en ce moment, j'avais besoin de rire un peu! Mais bref, passons aux choses sérieuses. Si je t'ai convoqué, c'est parce que nous avons découvert quelque chose de sérieux.

\- Dites-moi.

\- Eh bien, il y a quelques heures, un avion espion américain U2 a photographié des rampes de lancement de missiles nucléaires à Cuba. Des missiles nucléaires Russes. Et des navires sont en route pour venir en chercher.

\- Attendez... ce n'est pas encore une blague, là, au moins?

\- ...Non, Alfred, ce n'est pas une blague.

\- Cuba... pourquoi fait-il ça? Pourquoi est-il devenu un de ces connards de communistes?!

\- Hum... mesurez votre langage, tout de même.

\- Pardon... Et qu'allez-vous faire?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ça, de cette guerre qui est sur le point d'exploser.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi! Il faut trouver une solution, pour convaincre Russie de faire demi-tour avec ses navires! Je ne sais pas, moi... d'établir un embargo? Comme ça, nous imposerons un blocus maritime et nous fermerons les voies d'accès vers Cuba, et ils ne pourront pas passer!

Le président américain releva la tête, avant de dire d'une voix pleine d'espoir :

\- Mais oui, c'est exact! Merci infiniment, Alfred! Pour une fois que tu me sers à autre chose qu'à manger des hamburgers et boire des milkshakes!

\- ...Bah, euh... de rien?

\- Nous effectuerons cela le 22!

\- Mais... pourquoi le 22...?

\- Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi! C'est surtout la date à laquelle les navires Russes arriveront à Cuba. Eh oui, même depuis le temps, je n'ai pas perdu mon sens mathématique!...

\- Très bien, Monsieur le Président.

* * *

 _ **28 octobre 1962**_

 _(Je sais que le téléphone rouge en tant qu'objet n'a pas réellement existé, de plus qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un téléphone mais d'une ligne de téléscripteur. Mais pour l'utilité et le besoin, j'ai un peu modifié ce fait et donc j'ai écrit qu'il y avait vraiment un téléphone rouge!)_

\- C'est génial, Monsieur le président! Tout a exactement fonctionné! S'exclama Alfred en entrant en trombe dans le bureau qui était bien rangé avant son coup de vent.

\- Oui, le 25, il y a trois jours. Ils ont décidé de faire demi-tour. J'ai aussi fait installer ce téléphone rouge, de sorte à ce que la Russie puisse communiquer plus facilement avec les Etats-Unis. J'espère que...

 _Bip bip bip bip bip..._

\- Répondez, Alfred, vous êtes le plus près!

\- Euh... bien, Monsieur le président... Allô?

\- _Bonjour, Monsieur le Président... J'espère que vous allez bien... Amérique aussi, d'ailleurs!_

\- Russie?! Ce n'est pas Monsieur Kennedy là, c'est Amérique!

\- _Pardon?! Et déjà, tu m'appelles URSS, États-Unis! Eh puis, tant pis, tu lui transmettras le message. J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui communiquer. A moins que tu ne sois occupé à manger des hamburgers, comme toujours...?_

\- La ferme! Et puis ça va, tu peux parler, toi, à t'enfiler plus d'un litre de Vodka par jour!

- _N'insulte pas la Vodka! Je refuse de me faire insulter par un pays aussi superficiel que toi!_

\- Eh bien, il faudra t'y faire! Parce que tes idées communistes à la con, tu sais où tu peux te les mettre!

 _\- Au moins, personne ne souffre de l'inégalité des classes! Le partage des biens libère la population!_

\- C'est sûr que ta population, elle a l'air d'être libérée, avec tes putains de kolkhozes et tes goulags! Tu tues ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec toi, et tu exploites les autres, sans même t'occuper de la famine!

\- _C'est moi que tu accuses d'exploitation?! C'est toi, avec ton foutu capitalisme, qui en est le maître! Tes compagnies cherchent à payer les gens le moins cher possible pour leur travail, juste parce que les salaires représentent une grande partie de ces coûts de production! Avec le temps, les gens qui contrôlent ces compagnies deviennent de plus en plus riches et les autres de plus en plus pauvres! De plus, pour faire des profits, les compagnies doivent produire des marchandises sans arrêt. Cela entraîne une très grosse surconsommation, ET DONC TU GASPILLES LES RESSOURCES DE LA PLANÈTE! Moi, tu vois, je protège l'humanité contre tes conneries!_

Le visage rouge de colère, Amérique ne disait rien, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à part un flot d'insultes qui l'auraient emmené dans un hôpital psychatrique tellement il aurait été violent.

\- _...Eh bien, tu ne sais pas quoi dire...? Tu te serais enfin rendu compte que ton pays ne mérite pas d'exister?_

\- Espèce de... de... RAH, ET PARLE AU PRÉSIDENT TOI-MÊME! Je refuse de continuer cette discussion! S'écria l'américain en jetant le combiné sur le bureau.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda le président américain qui n'avait déjà rien suivi et qui n'avait pas entendu ce que l'autre pays disait.

\- Laissez tomber! Prenez le relais, je ne veux pas continuer à parler avec cet imbécile! Et encore, je pèse mes mots!

\- Bon, très bien... hum... Allô...? Dit-il en portant l'objet à son oreille.

\- _Ah, Monsieur Kennedy! Bonjour! Je voudrais vous proposer un marché..._

\- Je vous écoute.

 _\- J'accepte de retirer mes bateaux - et ainsi éviter une guerre nucléaire -, mais à une seule condition : que vous me promettiez de ne pas envahir Cuba et de retirer vos fusées de Turquie._

\- Je... eh bien...

 _\- Vous ne voudriez pas enclencher une troisième guerre mondiale, tout de même...?_

\- Très bien, j'accepte!

 _\- J'en suis ravi. Alors, au revoir, Monsieur le président, et..._

\- VA CREVER, ORDURE DE RUSSIE!

\- Alfred! Ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça?! Vous m'avez fait peur!

\- Désolé, Monsieur le président, mais là il fallait que je me lâche!

Et au bout du fil, le russe avait raccroché.

\- Bon, et bien moi j'y vais, Monsieur Kennedy! Je dois m'occuper de Tony!

\- ...votre extraterrestre, là...?

\- Ce n'est pas un extraterrestre! C'est mon meilleur ami! Rajouta le blond avant de sortir de la pièce.

Baissant les yeux, le président américain regarda le téléphone posé sur le bureau.

\- Je me demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'installer ce téléphone ici... soupira-t-il.

* * *

 _ **Guerre du Vietnam (1963-1975)**_

 _Le Vietnam était, à la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, une colonie française occupée par les Japonais. En 1945, Ho Chin Minh proclame l'indépendance du pays. La France déclare alors la guerre, qui engagea la guerre d'Inchochine, et qui se termina neuf ans plus tard, en 1954. Lors des accords de paix, le pays est coupé en deux : au Nord, un régime socialiste et communiste mené par Ho Chi Minh, et au Sud, un gouvernement soutenu par les États-Unis. Ho Chi Minh influence les populations du Sud pour qu'elles adhèrent à son régime. Certains se regroupent et prennent les armes, les Vietcongs. A partir de 1965, les États-Unis envoient des troupes et bombardent le pays, créant la guerre du Vietnam. Le Laos et le Cambodge voisins sont bientôt entraînés dans la guerre malgré eux. Sur les trois pays indochinois sont lâchées trois fois plus de bombes que pendant toute la Seconde Guerre mondiale. La guerre est longue et difficile. De plus, pour encourager les populations à être avec les Vietcongs, les Américains utilisent le Napalm; un gaz toxique qui brûle tout sur son passage après être lancé. Cette guerre est très critiquée aux États-Unis et dans le monde. Dans les années 1970, les négociations commencent, et en 1973, enfin, c'est le cessez-le-feu. Le gouvernement Nord-Vietnamien prend alors le contrôle du pays et installent un gouvernement socialiste et communiste..._

* * *

 _ **20 Juillet 1969**_

\- _C'est un petit pas pour l'homme, et un grand pas pour l'humanité!_

Dans la foule hurlant de joie, Amérique les accompagnait, trop heureux pour se contenir.

\- Pour la première fois dans toute l'Histoire de l'humanité, l'homme a foulé la terre de la Lune! S'écria-t-il. Les États-Unis sont la plus grande puissance mondiale, ils ont réussi à conquérir la Lune! Pour fêter ça... HAMBURGER!

Alors que toute la foule hurlait et l'applaudissait, il redescendit de l'estrade où il s'était hissé, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Non seulement il avait cloué le bec à cette saleté de russe, mais en plus il avait réussi une avancée technologique incroyable! Maintenant, qui pouvait être plus fort que lui?

* * *

 _ **9 Novembre 1989**_

Les briques, les morceaux du mur, tout était en train de tomber. Le Mur de la Honte s'écroulait devant la foule excitée. Et ça, Prusse le voyait très bien. Russie étant retourné en URSS depuis longtemps déjà, et étant resté seul dans la maison de celui-ci à Berlin-Est, il avait réussi à s'en enfuir et à contourner les soldats qui étaient censés le surveiller. Dès qu'il avait appris que ce mur qui le séparait de sa liberté était en train de s'écrouler, il n'avait pas hésité. Il voulait voir ça de ses propres yeux. Il voulait voir les familles se réunir et pleurer de joie après cinquante ans de séparation, voir la réunification de Berlin et la haine et le début de la destruction du régime communiste. Mais lui, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Après tout, il était mort, non? Si Pologne reprenait son pays, si tous les autres reprenaient leur territoire, alors il n'y avait plus de place pour lui. Qu'allait-il faire? Rester avec Russie? C'était la seule solution, après tout. À part lui, personne ne voulait de lui.

\- Broder...!

Cette voix... Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue... Il se retourna, et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la personne qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- West...?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi...

\- Tu... Tu es revenu...

\- Oui... je suis désolé d'avoir disparu comme ça, sans un mot. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, j'étais détruit après ce qui est arrivé à mon pays...

\- Je... Je te comprends.

\- Prusse!

\- Hein? Qu'est-ce que...

\- On va rester avec toi, Prusse! Tu es libéré de l'emprise de Russie, maintenant!

\- Espagne... France... vous êtes venus me chercher...?

\- Oui! Russie est au plus mal après la destruction du mur, alors allons-nous en de cet endroit! Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, non? Alors, nous resterons avec toi et nous te protégerons!

\- Merci... et... est-ce que Ita-chan va bien...?

\- Il était assez désespéré ces derniers temps, on peut dire que tu lui manquais pas mal... mais je suis sûr qu'il va sauter de joie en apprenant que tu es maintenant libre comme le vent!

\- Allons-nous en, dit Allemagne avec un sourire.

\- Oui, lui répondit son frère en lui renvoyant la même expression.

* * *

 _ **1991**_

La fin. C'était la fin. Tout le monde était contre lui, son pays s'était brisé. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Même ses sœurs étaient parties. Tous les pays qu'il avait conquis avaient repris leur indépendance. Il était redevenu la misérable nation qu'il était avant.

\- Alors, dis-moi, petit Tournesol, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas fonctionné...?

Assis dans la neige, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, Russie - car c'était son nom maintenant - serrait son tournesol contre lui, comme si c'était le dernier qu'il existait sur Terre.

Un peu plus loin, Amérique l'observait. S'il était venu jusqu'ici, c'était pour le narguer, pour se moquer de lui et lui montrer sa supériorité. Mais maintenant, en voyant le russe dans cet état, l'envie lui était passée... Respirant un grand coup, il sortit de derrière le sapin et se dirigea vers lui, relevant la tête.

Entendant des pas dans la neige, Ivan se retourna, avant de lancer :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Amérique? Te moquer de moi? Tu peux partir, mon moral est déjà au plus bas et tu ne pourras pas plus me rabaisser.

L'Américain hésita quelques secondes, avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui dire :

\- Non, je ne suis pas venu me moquer de toi. Je suis venu pour te consoler.

Contre toute attente, il s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, donnant de la chaleur à son corps qui était si froid.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton URSS, dit doucement Alfred.

\- ...Euh...Tu vas bien...?

\- Oui, je vais très bien, lui répondit-il sans le lâcher. Je voulais juste te dire que... je m'excuse de t'avoir fait autant de mal. Je sais que nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment entendus. Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu être le plus fort, je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte du mal que je faisais.

\- C'est Canada qui t'a dit de venir me parler, c'est ça?

\- ...En partie, oui! Mais même, je me rends compte à quel point je... je t... je t'...

\- Tu...?

\- Je... t'... je t'... Rah, j'arrive pas à le dire...!

\- Alors moi je vais te le dire : Je t'aime.

Alfred regarda l'autre en rougissant subitement, mais cette couleur s'intensifia lorsqu'Ivan posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme pour prouver la vérité de ses paroles.

Une fois ce long baiser fini, il posa la tête sur son épaule et dit :

\- Mais je te déteste quand même.

\- Moi aussi. Mais je m'en fiche. Je te hais tout autant que je t'aime.

\- On continuera à se faire la guerre? Dit Russie avec un sourire innocent.

\- Toujours!

 _ **~Fin!~**_

 **Voilà! J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, normalement les dates correspondent bien! Je sais que je n'ai pas fait la guerre du Vietnam et sans doute d'autres évènements, mais je n'étais pas très inspirée par ça...**

 **J'espère en tout cas que vous avez bien aimé et que ça vous permettra de mieux retenir vos cours d'Histoire! ^_^**

 **(allez savoir pourquoi, je trouve que** _ **commie**_ **est un surnom mignon... *-* j'aime bien quand America appelle Russia comme ça... suis-je la seule...?)**


End file.
